


Manga

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Manga Lovers, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick had thought he would be left alone to check out the new Sailor Moon manga without being judged, but a smooth voice and cute man ruin those plans almost immidiatly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manga

Making his way down the Manga section, Nick let his eyes scan over the books in the shelf as he debated whether or not there was anything worth adding to his collection. He was just about to give up one his weekly bookstore visit and call it quits in favor of a peppermint hot chocolate at the starbucks when one of the books caught his eye.  
      

    “No way,” He whispered under his breath, taking a step towards the bookshelf and pulling the offending object out of its place to make sure he wasn’t making a mistake. As soon as he saw the Sailor Moon Manga closer, a smile broke out on his face “Yes, i’ve been looking for this everywhere.”  
      

       glancing down both sides of the isle, Nick debated his options for a moment before shrugging his shoulder and opening the manga to the first page. it was only worth buying if he knew the story was still going to be decent  
  


       “Is that the new one?” Nick did he best not to jump a foot into the air at the sudden voice that had appeared beside him. Glaring at the offending person who had interrupted his reading, he quickly found himself facing a man who was a little shorter than him with brown hair and sharp eyes that felt like they were piercing into Nick’s soul and judging him “I didn’t think it was coming out for another week"

“i…” taking a peek back down at the page he was reading, Nick tried to ignore the butterfly’s in his stomach while he debated what he was supposed to say, not noticing when the other guy stepped forward and looked at the shelf himself. 

  
     “Damn, it’s the last one too?” He said dejectedly, kicking his foot against the floor playfully and looking over at Nick “i take it i can’t bribe you into letting me get it?”

  
            “I just…” closing the book carefully he shut his eyes and took a deep breath “tell you what, i was going to go get a drink at starbucks if you…you know…want to…”

  
     “Join?” The other man smiled at the proposal “We just met and you’re already asking me out?”

  
         “Well, if i don’t ask now you’ll grab the book, run and never return” pointed out Nick with a shrug of his shoulders, smiling when the other man chuckled at his ridiculous comment “i may as well take my chance while i have it.”

  
        observing the other man’s reactions, Nick smiled brightly when he saw a hint of acceptance “alright,” a hint of embarrassment followed the one simple word “we should go pay for the book and then we can enjoy it over coffee at the starbucks.”

  
       “i knew you were smart when i saw you” declared Nick

  
      “i doubt that, but i like the complement” with a smile plastered across his face, the other man held out a hand towards Nick “My name’s Phil, in case that kind of thing is important for Coffee.”

  
      “I think it is very important” Nick took hold of the hand that was being offered to him and gave it a firm shake “Nick.”

  
    “Well, glad to meet you Nick,” the hand suddenly disappeared from his and snatched up the book from his other hand “I’ll pay for the book, you can get the coffee. i think that’s the rule of a date.”

  
     “I’m not so sure” Chuckled Nick, watching as the other man started to walk towards the till and letting himself enjoy the view for a moment before he followed “but i think i can handle footing the bill.”

  
    “Sailor Uranus would pay the bill” The smile that spread across Phil’s face at the goofy comment was just one more topping on a very gorgeous cake that Nick was already thinking of enjoying “Or Mercury”

       “Sailor Jupiter would make the coffee herself and it would be amazing” Nick added to the conversation, enjoying the gentle sound of Phil’s laughter.

  
“Damn right should would” He smiled over at Nick


End file.
